The Fight of their Lives
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: When the zombie apocalypse encompasses Tokyo, only four remain alive and uninfected. AU. Is being continued.
1. Chapter 1

This fic has been inspired by many things. The Left 4 Dead games, the Dead Rising games, the supposed "apocalypse" on December 21st. And I really like zombie stories, so I thought I would make one. Hope you all like it!

Character Info:

Tezuka: 28 (Son of a powerful, famous, and rich businessman)

Fuji: 20 (College Student/Photographer)

Eiji: 20 (Unemployed)

Oishi: 27 (Assistant to Tezuka)

Summary: When the zombie apocalypse encompasses Tokyo, only four remain alive and uninfected.

Pairings: Perfect Pair and Golden Pair.

Rating: (Overall) M (This chapter) M—Slight gore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tenisu no Ouji-sama, sadly.

* * *

The Fight of their Lives

Chapter One

* * *

The sight before them was one they never thought they would ever see. Monsters who were once people shuffled around them. They groaned and cried for what they craved the most. Their deteriorated flesh and broken bodies moved around and together. They were surrounding their prey. They were preparing to attack. Their hands reached out in front of them, ready to grab on to the two poor souls caught in the middle of it all.

The taller victim stepped back as one of the creatures lunged at him—it ripped his loose tie straight from his neck. The other man steadied his friend and looked around carefully for an opening in the throng of undead. But there was none to be found.

The space around them shrunk quickly as more bodies joined in the hunting party. Hands grabbed at their clothes and limbs, trying to drag them away from what little safety they had left. But they refused to give in. They shoved the beasts away as best they could as they _desperately _sought a way to escape through the wave of stench and rotted flesh.

And then they heard a gunshot. One of their foes fell to the ground and stopped moving. Another shot sounded and down went another body.

The sound of a metal bat smashing the ground echoed behind them. Moans of pain and death followed in its wake before it seemed to collide with body after body. They all collapsed to the concrete, their heads laying only feet away from their corpses.

The monsters quickly decreased in number as the gun and bat set out on a killing streak. The hole around the two men slowly grew to its original size as undead after every _rotten_ undead fell. And that was when they finally witnessed their saviors.

A boy with fiery red hair swung the bat with as much force as his lean body could muster. He was shorter than the two men he was saving—and he appeared to be much younger, too—but he was clearly capable of holding his own. How else would he have come to their rescue?

But it was the one beside him that fascinated the two victims the most. He was even smaller than his companion, petite most would say, and yet he was able to handle the rifle he held with the slightest of ease. His long honey-brown hair swished in and out of his face, no doubt impeding his vision, as he held the rifle to his shoulder and fired more and more shots into the crowd.

Soon all the bodies in the immediate area were laying lifeless on the ground. And so, the young gun-wielder and his friend cautiously made their way across the road to the other two. "Ne," he said almost casually as they came face to face, "you need to be more careful. Those things will sneak up behind you in a second, and they will show no mercy."

"T-thank you for saving us," the shorter of the victims bowed to them. "We were almost dead before you showed up."

"Going out without a weapon is a poor choice," the redhead scolded. "Make sure you can defend yourselves next time."

"Do you really think we would just step outside like this if we knew those things would be here?" the second man asked coldly. "Nobody told us that the apocalypse had arrived so early."

The gunman smiled in amusement. "I like you," he stated bluntly.

"The same cannot be said for you, boy," was the icy reply.

"Mou, how could you like him, Fujiko-chan?" the redhead practically pouted to his friend. "He has such a sour attitude."

The smaller of the rescued men laughed nervously and scratched at his head. "Tezuka can be quite serious, yes," he said, "but today must be exceptionally hard on him—it must be hard on _all _of us. I'm sure you can understand why he may seem upset."

"Tezuka ka?" the petite brunette smiled even more. "What a lovely name—and I suppose from your demeanor that you're the son of Tezuka Kuniharu, ne? Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Ah, Tezuka Kunimitsu desu," answered the stoic-looking man.

"Kikumaru Eiji desu," the redhead announced proudly as he swung the bat onto his shoulder. "You can just call me Eiji though. I was the baby in my family so I'm used to it."

"Fuji Syuusuke desu," the smaller rescuer bowed politely.

The man alongside Tezuka stooped over as well. "Oishi Syuuichiro desu," he said.

Fuji smiled and adjusted his gun strap as he stood straight once more. "Saa, since we all know each other now," he motioned over his shoulder to the distant building he and Eiji called home, "would you like to come stay with us at our place? You're the first people we've seen alive since the outbreak, and we would hate to see you go as well."

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Tezuka asked skeptically.

"I already said I like you," Fuji shrugged. "Why would I hurt someone I like?"

"And why would we hurt the only people we can talk to, nya?" Eiji exclaimed. "Fujiko-chan may be my best friend, but it sucks trying to have a conversation with him!"

Tezuka and Oishi exchanged an undecided look. They had some serious doubts about the other two. But at the same time, they _did _wish to find shelter and safety for a while, before they set out for… what? What was left of the world other than nature and manmade objects? There were no other people to be around, to talk to, to _fornicate _with—what better option did they really have? Fuji and Eiji were basically their only hope for sanity.

"Fine, we will go with you," Tezuka said.

"Hoi!" Eiji shouted out happily. "Now I can tell you about what happened to me and Fujiko-chan when the outbreak started!" he excitedly rushed over to Oishi and clung to his arm. "Do you wanna listen, nya?" he asked curiously.

"I-I guess," Oishi half-heartedly nodded. "But shouldn't we get away from here first? More of those things will come back if we're just standing around."

"Nn," Fuji waved for them to follow him as he turned away. "Come this way," he said.

The four of them cautiously made their way through the streets of the city. Any little sign of movement slowed their progress down _greatly_, until they knew they were safely out of sight. Or until Fuji headshot the rotten body from across the block. He was really a great shot for someone so small.

Eiji gagged disgustedly at the sight of the dead corpses around him. Most of them were just fly-ridden piles of the infected—but some were still human. Their bodies lay sprawled across the ground helplessly. Some had bites taken out of their limbs, while others had their organs spilling across their chests. He was very grateful that he wasn't from Tokyo. One of those bodies could have been of someone he knew.

Fuji felt the bile rise in his throat the more they pressed on. He had never liked the thought of the dead—and now he was surrounded by it. It had always frightened him, because he hated to see the ones he loved and cared about leave him. That was the reason he had just flat-out _refused_ to call his family when he heard of the outbreak. He didn't want to hear their voices say goodbye to him before they turned.

Oishi was trembling from head to toe. He never thought he would be put in such a horrifying situation. He was completely surrounded by the dead and undead. Friends he had grown up with were in amongst all of the gore—his parents and little sister, too. He didn't even know if they were infected. They could have just been victims unable to get away.

Tezuka seemed to stay completely calm despite their predicament. His face remained emotionless as he stepped over body after body. He recognized a few of them as friends to his father, but he didn't reveal whether he was sorry for them or not. He just kept walking silently in the middle of their little group.

A deafening scream suddenly echoed through the neighborhood they were passing by. All four of them turned towards the noise and watched as a crowd of beasts tackled a half-infected woman to the ground, and feasted on her body. Fuji lost his lunch at the sight of it. Eiji cringed and shielded his friend from the view. Oishi fell to his knees in utter shock and horror. Tezuka adjusted the glasses slipping down his nose to avoid watching the rest of the scene. It was a very brutal thing to watch—even the _coldest_ human would have a hard time with it.

Fuji spit out the leftover vomit in his mouth and straightened up once more. He just couldn't handle the idea of death. The only reason he killed the monsters around him was so he could survive. He had no choice. And because they were infected, they were no longer considered human, right? They weren't even considered _alive. _Thus the reason they were called the undead. At least he hoped that was the truth.

Finally they began to move again. Fuji hurried them through the busier streets of the city—still taking care to watch every side of them for runners—before he ushered them into an abandoned hotel at the end of a quiet block.

He and Eiji quickly barricaded the door with a set of dressers once they were all inside. Then the two of them checked to make sure none of the beasts had broken in while they were gone. As soon as they deemed the place clear of danger, they placed their protection off to the side, sat down in two matching chairs, and relaxed back with sighs of relief.

Tezuka and Oishi, however, were too busy looking around to join them at their resting spot. The sight of the building was just so different from the way it usually looked. Blood stains covered the walls and floor around them; the windows were boarded and covered to keep the undead from reaching them; the lobby furniture had been moved around to accommodate for better protection in case a break-in happened; and in the center of the lobby—where Eiji and Fuji both sat—lay two queen mattresses, a fire barrel, a refrigerator, a shelf of canned food, and an assortment of various "weapons".

"Come," Fuji waved them over to the little camp area, "are you hungry?"

Oishi took the seat closest to Eiji and nodded his head. "We haven't eaten for almost three days."

"Everything we found was either spoiled or covered in the infection," Tezuka added as he situated himself in the last available chair around the barrel. "And all of the stores were raided when the outbreak started, so there was nothing left for us to take."

"Ne, me and Fujiko-chan were lucky just to get what we did," Eiji said. "We searched the kitchen, the dining hall, _and _all of the rooms for something to eat. But we hardly found enough to fill up that shelf."

"And since you two are with us now," Fuji sighed, "I doubt we will last more than a month."

Oishi looked to his feet nervously. He did _not_ want to die, least of all from starvation, and yet it was almost inevitable that all four of them _would_ within the next thirty days. But what would become of them after that? Would their bodies be eaten like the others? Would they be left to rot in the sun?

A shiver ran up his back. He didn't wish to think of the possibilities. It would be gruesome no matter what approach he took. So he sat back and willed his brain to change the subject. He had more _important_ things to worry about than his death. Like how two small boys like Fuji and Eiji could be as skilled as they were with their weapons. It was quite scary, really, to think that the two had such power hidden inside them.

But he remained silent. He was just too anxious to start a new conversation, because he was afraid he would mess up. And the other three would _never_ let him live it down if he did. They would make fun of him to no end. He would be humiliated until the day he died. And he certainly didn't want that.

And then Fuji spoke up—Oishi practically cried in relief when he heard that soft voice break the silence. "Ne, how old are you, Tezuka?"

"None of your business," the man answered callously.

The small brunette smiled and leaned forward in his chair. "My guess is thirty-five. You have too many wrinkles around your eyes to be any younger."

Tezuka growled lowly. He wouldn't let Fuji break him. The teases could come all they wanted—he wasn't giving in to some _boy_ he just met.

"And your muscles," Fuji continued, "they're kind of flabby. Your wife must have kept you from the gym a lot, ne? Someone as pretty as her would be hard to resist, after all."

A loud slap echoed through the lobby before Fuji found himself sprawled across the floor. Tezuka would simply _not _tolerate that kind of talk about his wife. She had been a good woman—back before the infection took her from him—and hearing such perverse words about her was just too much.

He moved to tower over his petite savior, before roughly yanking on his soft honey-brown hair. _No _one would get away with what he had just said, not even the most important man in the world.

"Listen to me, you little brat," he emphasized each word with a shake of his clenched hand. "You will _not _speak of Miyuki that way. She wasn't just some toy to play with—she was my _wife_. And I expect you to treat her memory with some _respect_. Do you_ hear _me?"

Fuji could only hiss as his hair was practically ripped from his scalp. Tezuka was taking his statement too seriously. Because he had never intended to offend the man; he had only been trying to give a compliment to his wife. His approach could have been a little better, sure, but he meant no harm by it. Girls like Miyuki had never really appealed to him anyways.

"Tezuka-san, stop it!" Eiji shouted angrily from behind them. "Fujiko-chan would _never _try to insult your wife! He's much kinder than that! Now you let him go this _instant_, or so help me, my bat will be taking _your _head off!"

Tezuka merely scoffed as he tossed Fuji away from him. It wasn't worth his time to mess with such a pitiful child—Eiji had made him realize that very quickly. So he stepped back nonchalantly and resumed his seat around the barrel while the redhead tended to his friend on the floor.

"T-Tezuka..." Oishi stuttered in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just seen his friend do. "Y-you-"

"He deserved it," Tezuka stated plainly. "It's disrespectful to speak so perversely of other peoples' wives."

Eiji sent him a deadly glare—that just _wasn't_ the truth. Fuji was too nice to speak ill of someone. And it was just downright _impossible _for him to say any kind of terrible words to the one man he looked up to (though Tezuka knew nothing of that). He was _really _a good person. One just needed to know how he thought before he was truly understood.

Fuji smiled happily as he climbed back to his feet and felt out his swollen cheek. It was almost as if he hadn't been hit at all. "Ne, you should just tell me your age, Tezuka," he said, "or else you may have to hit me again."

"Do you _want _me to?" the man threatened.

Eiji growled angrily at the two of them. "_Please_, will you cut it out? The only way we're going to survive this is if we do it _together_! And I would rather _not_ see Fujiko-chan die by your hands, Tezuka-san," he turned to his friend with an accusing finger, "and the same goes for you, _baka_!"

Fuji hummed quietly in response and sat down. Tezuka huffed and averted his gaze. Oishi was still too stunned to do anything other than stare at the three of them—especially Eiji. He seemed to be just as feisty as his hair color. It would be quite an attractive quality, actually, if Oishi were gay.

"Ne, Oishi-san," the redhead suddenly addressed him in a calm and sweet manner, completely different from how he had been only seconds before, "did you want to eat? You said before that you were hungry, but me and Fujiko-chan never gave you anything."

"T-that would be nice," he nodded and smiled shyly. "But only if you can spare it for us."

Eiji just giggled as he moved over to grab a can of food off the shelf. "Do you really think we would let our new friends starve?" he asked. "That would be too cruel, nya."

"Even if they _did_ slap us," Fuji chimed in with a cute, but very fake, pout.

Oishi accepted the can gratefully and held it to his lips to drink from. The sweet juice of the sliced pears slid down his throat with beautiful ease before the fruit itself was consumed in slow and savoring chews. Tezuka watched him from across the barrel, eyes narrowed, as the thick liquid from the can slid down the side of his mouth in tiny rivers. And then he held the can out for Eiji to take back. His hand wiped at his mouth until it was clean again, and then he smiled, happy to be rid of the emptiness in his stomach.

"Tezuka-san, would you like to eat, too?" Eiji asked as he threw the can off in a random direction. He knew the infected wouldn't be interested in the sweet smell. In fact, they seemed to _avoid_ it.

Tezuka shook his head stubbornly. "I don't like fruit," he said.

Eiji felt his eye twitch in frustration. He really didn't like that man. "Fine then," he snapped back. "_Starve_."

"Just let him have one of the others, Eiji," Fuji interjected with a sweet smile. "A large man like him needs more nutrients than us anyways."

A second growl rose from within the redhead as he moved back to the shelf and grabbed a can of baked beans. "Here," he grumbled when he threw the food at Tezuka.

The aloof man caught it in one hand and stared at the label. He had never been a big fan of American food, but he figured he had no other choice… especially since Eiji had that bat. So he ripped the lid off and took a large gulp of the brown, bland, _cold_ beans. He grimaced as he swallowed the lumpy mess—nearly choking himself in the process—before repeating the process over and over again. When the can was finally empty, he threw it back at Eiji, wiped his mouth clean, and sat back to let his stomach work for the first time in two and a half days.

A clink was heard as the hollow can joined the other across the room. The infected didn't hunt the bean scent either. It appeared that they only wanted warm human flesh. Anything infected or dead made them lose their interest. They craved only the freshest meat, and sadly, there was not much of it left. Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, and Tezuka were the only living people left—as far as they knew—in Tokyo. So if the beasts ever decided that they were hungry enough to attack the little group, then there was almost no chance of survival, even _with _a rifle and metal bat.

* * *

The four spent the rest of the day preparing. Fuji and Eiji found some spare mattresses, that were surprisingly free of blood and disease, and laid them out on the floor beside their own two. Eiji then announced that he and Fuji actually shared _one_ mattress because they were _really _good friends. The small brunette could only offer a blush in response.

After the beds were all in place, the pair brought out their small collection of weapons to show to Tezuka and Oishi. Fuji happily told them all about the pistol he found in one of the hotel rooms, and much to his satisfaction, watched as Tezuka took it into his hands and aimed. Oishi had a little more trouble though. He wasn't a violent man, even against the undead, so he was very hesitant to take the machete Eiji held out to him.

But he just _had _to give in when the young redhead gave him one of his signature pouts. _No _one could resist those. Even Fuji—who had witnessed them dozens of times throughout their friendship—was powerless against a Kikumaru Eiji pout. It was almost as if he were still a child (though he seemed to be a much cuter adult). He could get away with _anything_ when he gave _that _look.

The blade was surprisingly light in his hands. He would have expected something a little harder to handle, seeing as he had never held such a dangerous thing before. But he guessed Eiji was the melee expert for a reason. He would know which weapons were appropriate for a novice or not.

"Tou-san taught me all about these kinds of things before I came here to Tokyo," the redhead explained thoughtfully as he examined the sledgehammer propped up beside him. "He knew the outbreak was coming the _moment_ he heard the news about the infection. So he forced my family to train until we were able to defend ourselves against this disaster… But," he sniffed and wiped at the tears in his bright blue eyes, "no one else made it but me. I came here on vacation with Fujiko-chan just as the outbreak happened. I left my whole family behind to fend for themselves while I was safe here in the city. And they were all dead in just a few short hours, because I wasn't there to help."

"Eiji-kun," Oishi murmured sympathetically, "it's not your fault."

"But it is," he protested. "If I were there—"

"Then you would be dead, too," Fuji cut in. "You know that, Eiji. Tou-san sent you with me because he knew I invited you. And he knew the city would have a better chance for evacuation when the time came. He did it to protect you—to keep you safe. So Oishi-san is right. It wasn't your fault."

Eiji squeezed his eyes shut tight and collapsed to the floor. He didn't want to accept the fact that his father had sacrificed the rest of his family to keep him alive and safe. Each of them had had plenty of time to buy tickets and get to Tokyo with him before the undead overran the country. Even his sick grandmother could have been taken to the hospital to be evacuated with the other patient survivors. But no… every last one of them had perished in the chaos. And he was left alive (and alone) to feel guilty about it all.

His fists pounded against the marble floor of the lobby. It was just so frustrating to think about. Why was _he _the one to survive? Why had it not been his father, his mother, even his siblings? They were more deserving of life than he was. Because they had all had goals, accomplishments, _experience_. What had _he_ done other than sit around the house like a spoiled and lazy cat?

"_Ooh!_ What started this _stupid_ apocalypse anyways?" he shouted angrily. "And why did it have to come in _our _lifetime?"

Oishi knelt down beside him and softly pat at his back to calm him. "We heard it was because of a mix-up in a lab somewhere," he explained. "A scientist added the wrong ingredient to one of his experiments, and he and his co-workers were infected within an hour."

"The government tried to contain it," Tezuka continued, "but the disease was already airborne by the time they quarantined the area. The nearby towns and cities picked it up quickly, and because the symptoms didn't show for nearly two days, it was able to spread across the world without immediate notice. That was when the _real _outbreak started."

"Everyone who wasn't immune turned into one of those monsters outside," Fuji finished quietly. "And those who were unable to defend themselves were eaten."

"But why _now_?" asked Eiji. "Why not in fifty years? Why not in a _hundred_ years?"

"It's just the way the world works, Eiji-kun," Oishi said. "But there _is_ a reason we are here now, together, trying to survive. And it will be presented to us in due time. We just have to keep fighting to figure out what it is."

The redhead shook his head. "Why would we have to go through Hell to reach our purpose though? Why does it have to be so hard?"

Because we're being tested," Tezuka rationalized. "The One watching us has to be sure that we're worthy of our future. Otherwise we're just a waste of life."

Eiji lunged forward in anger. "My family was _not _a waste of life!" he bellowed. "They were good people! Better than _me_! So why was _I _the one to survive?"

Fuji dropped to his knees alongside his friend. "Because the world is unfair," he answered solemnly. "It will take away the ones you love the most and _destroy _your every dream until you end the pain yourself," he glared up at Tezuka dangerously. "So forget the 'One'. There is no 'One'. There is just life—cold, unforgiving life."

The four grew silent as the words fully sunk in. It was pointless, they all realized, to try and explain why they were in their current predicament. It was just what had happened. Their immunity to the infection had brought them together in a run-down hotel, and all they could do was survive. Otherwise they would meet the same fate as everyone else. And what kind of son, husband, or friend would give up on their family so easily?

Eiji wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood up once more. "Ne, I know I don't deserve to live," he said. "But I'm _not_ just gonna give up either. Tou-san would be angry with me if I did."

"Same with my Tou-san," Fuji nodded from the floor, "and Kaa-san, and Yuuta, and Nee-san."

"And my Tou-san and Kaa-san and imouto," Oishi chimed in.

"And Miyuki and Tou-san," Tezuka agreed. "We should make them proud to know we lived through this hell. We cannot let them down—not without a fight."

The other three nodded in unison. They _would _make it through the apocalypse, _together_. And they would show their families just how much they appreciated the life they still had. They wouldn't let them die in vain.

* * *

**A/N**: This may be continued. I'm working out a second chapter now, but I'm getting a little stuck. Hopefully, if I can get some inspiration, some PP and GP love can be popped in there. After all, they're the only ones left alive... right?

Review please!

Posted: January 26, 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here (since I decided to continue this), and it seems to focus on Fuji, his past, and his worries more than anything else. There's even a flashback! But there's definitely some Golden pair development at the end! They're just so cute together! I had to bring them into a relationship really quickly, or I fear I would go crazy writing!

Summary: When the zombie apocalypse encompasses Tokyo, only four remain alive and uninfected.

Pairings: Perfect Pair and Golden Pair (Maybe some more later on).

Rating: (Overall) M (This Chapter) T_—_Slight gore and sexual themes, and a suicide attempt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tenisu no Ouji-sama, sadly.

* * *

The Fight of their Lives

Chapter Two

* * *

Fuji stared off of the second-story balcony to the dark streets below. Beasts shuffled and groaned at the scent of the fresh skin they could not touch. He knew they wanted him, _craved_ him, but he was not willing to give himself up just yet. Not while he had three other people to fight for.

… … … … … … … … …

_The university rooftop was the perfect place for him to sit during lunch. There was no one (especially his female admirers) around to bother him, the light spring air was nice and cool against his body, and his cherished privacy allowed for a certain non-matriculated student to sneak up and eat with him before classes started again. How had he _ever _been lucky enough to obtain such a convenient school layout?_

_But he found himself playing with his food instead of eating it. Even if it _was _his favorite—with wasabi and all—he was just too caught up in his thoughts to be hungry. His father had warned him of the day when the infection would spread across the world. And now it was growing closer and closer to their town with each passing second. _

_Soon everyone would turn, and if they were immune, then they would be fighting for their lives. Hordes of the undead would filter through the streets, terrorizing what had once been a peaceful place to live. They would hurt him, his family, his friends. And they would all die by the hands of monsters. But he couldn't live with that. _

_The news station his mother listened to said that the government had everything under control. Quarantines were going up left and right, capturing the infected before they got too out of control, but his father knew better than to believe them. It was the _air_ that passed the disease, he said, not the beasts themselves. How could the government _ever _hope to contain that?_

_And he was right. Nobody could filter out all the air in the world; it was downright impossible. And as long as people were still infected, quarantined or not, there would be no stop to the spreading of the terrible disease. _

_His feet carried him across the roof until his toes wiggled over the side. It was just as simple as that. All he had to do was fall from this height—body flat and ready for impact—and he would never have to think about those horrible things hurting his family ever again. _

_Tears rolled down his cheeks as half of each foot dangled over the edge. He was so close. Now Yuuta would never become infected, Nee-san would never become a corpse, and Tou-san and Kaa-san would never lose their sanity to the disease. He would go while everything in his hometown was still at peace, while there was still nothing to worry about, while he still had sweet memories of his loved ones to hold on to, while his head was still able to think straight and rationally. _

_He was starting to lose his balance now—three-quarters of his shoes were off the roof. It was only a matter of time until he slipped off and fell to his fate. He closed his eyes. He was ready to meet with the concrete below; and with one final apology, he let go. _

_He felt himself fall forward towards the open sky. Air brushed past his face in a gentle caress as he began his plummet down; it was nice to feel that last bit of calm before he went. But just as his feet were about to leave the ground, he felt his shirt being yanked from behind while an angry voice shouted down to him. _

_He was being pulled back towards the middle of the roof, the hand tangled in his shirt guiding him there until it shoved him onto the gravel harshly. He looked up to see that his savior was just the man he had been waiting for. _

"_Baka!" Eiji cried out angrily. "What were you thinking?" _

_Fuji found that he was in utter shock from it all. He could only watch as his friend fell to the ground beside him and sobbed into his shoulder; he could only listen as Eiji quietly asked him the questions he would _never _answer; he could only cry as he realized how much of a fool he had been to try and selfishly end his life. How could he think to do such a thing when he had someone as amazing as Eiji there to comfort him? He knew that the redhead would always be by his side, infected or immune, to keep him moving. That was what best friends were for. And what a _terrible _best friend he was not to give Eiji the same faith._

"_Gomen," he whispered into the warm air of the afternoon, "please forgive me."_

"_Of course I will," the redhead answered back. "And I'll be there for you when everything else is gone. You know that." _

"_I do," he nodded. "Thank you, Eiji."_

_Arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. "I love you, Fujiko-chan."_

_He smiled. "I love you, too…"_

… … … … … … … … …

He took a seat against the balcony railing with a small sigh. Eiji was truly an amazing friend to keep such a promise to him. It was almost as if he had willed himself _not _to become infected. Or maybe it was just a huge coincidence; his whole family had seemed to be safe from it as well. But that was beside the point.

Eiji had left his family, knowing full well that the infection had reached their hometown, to be with him. To protect him, comfort him,_ love_ him. He had sacrificed the lives of his relatives for the sake of his childhood friend. One who could not even _begin _to repay the kindness the redhead had shown for him.

But it made him feel special—like Eiji saw him as the most important person in his life. Like he actually mattered as something more than a pretty little tensai who could breeze through anything he did. Like his best friend was more of an angel to him than a companion. A guardian to make sure he lived his life out to the fullest, safely and happily.

And he didn't feel the least bit guilty about it. He knew any normal person would—Eiji _had_ given up his entire family for him—but he just couldn't help the small surge of joy that passed through him whenever he remembered it. He was_ everything_ to Eiji. And Eiji was everything to him. It just hurt to know that he wouldn't sacrifice the same things the redhead had to make him happy. Another reason he was such a terrible friend.

And yet he was still loved to no end.

Footsteps echoed through the room behind him; his hiding spot had been discovered. It was only a matter of time, really, he had just hoped not so soon. Oh well. There were plenty of other balconies to sit on. It was a hotel, after all.

"You should tell us where you're going before you just disappear like that," Tezuka scolded from his new spot in the doorway. "Those things could have dragged you off somewhere."

He smiled and dangled his pretty legs over the side of the building. "I think I'll be fine," he said. "We're two floors up."

"Perhaps," Tezuka moved to take a seat beside him, "but how were we to know you were up here? We turned away for a mere second and you were gone."

"Gomen," he bowed his head, "please forgive me."

His mind flashed back to that day on the roof with Eiji. How he had muttered those same exact words. How much of a coward he had been to run away rather than face the truth head-on. He knew Tezuka would be _sure_ to dislike him if he were to ever find that out. He of _all_ people would know what it was like to have the stress of the world on his shoulders.

Tezuka grunted in amusement. "Why would I not?"

"Because you hate me, right," he murmured, "after what I said about your wife. It was very disrespectful of me to speak like that. But I _promise_ that I didn't mean to sound so perverse. Sometimes I just have trouble talking to people. I say things without thinking of the affect it will have. And what I said yesterday was a perfect example."

"While I agree with everything you said about Miyuki," said Tezuka, "I must admit that I don't hate you. It would be impossible, after all, for us to survive together if we were enemies. Therefore, I would prefer to say that I feel… _indifferent_ about you, which is more than I can say for your friend."

"Eiji is a good person," he offered in defense. "He just has a more direct way of showing his affection and loyalty. And people either love it or hate it. You seem to be the latter."

Tezuka nodded his head in agreement. "I get a headache just _standing _near him," he said.

Fuji giggled loudly and fell back to stare up at the night sky. Tezuka remained sitting—he was still watching the beasts down below. And it remained that way for a long while, with no sound, until Fuji exhaled deeply and sat up again.

"What was it like to be married?" he finally asked. "Was it just as nice as people say it is?"

Tezuka ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was still so hard to think about Miyuki without wanting to cry. But he had to stay strong. Showing emotion meant showing weakness. And Miyuki wouldn't want to see him as a sobbing pile of bones, least of all in front of a stranger like Fuji.

"For us it was," he replied weakly, hoping that Fuji couldn't see the quiver to his lips. "She was a sweet woman, though she could be tough when she needed to, and she always had my back. When Tou-san and I would fight about the company, she would stay by my side until the issue was dealt with, even if she knew I was wrong.

"She was beautiful too. Her dark skin came from her daily sunbaths up on the deck of our penthouse. I used to watch her strip down to nothing before spreading herself out in one of our chairs to soak up the rays. I used to tell her that she was too pretty to lay out there like that, because I was a man who couldn't hold back when she did such provocative things. But she only replied with the argument that her tan wouldn't be even if she covered up just for my sake. Even so, I still lost control of myself.

"And her hair—it was the softest thing I have ever touched. I used to give in to my pride and comb it gently as she sat between my legs and watched the news or a movie. Sometimes I would blow-dry it for her too. And it always had this amazing scent of lavender.

"But her beauty wasn't the end of it. She could cook too. And she was so very kind as to have a hot meal and bath ready for me when I arrived home every night. She would also do all the housework for us when she had a day off. She would travel with me on business trips, book our flights and hotels, pack our suitcases. She went with me to meetings, and kept the others in line until I had dismissed them for the day. Then she would congratulate me, with her body, until I had exhausted myself and fallen asleep in her arms.

"So I would have to say that my marriage had been _perfect_," he sighed sadly, "until she was taken away from me by that damn disease…"

Fuji tilted his head and smiled thoughtfully. "You really loved her, ne?"

"She was the most important person to me," was the shaky reply. "I thought I couldn't live without her."

"And yet you're here," murmured Fuji.

Tezuka felt the tears run down his cheeks. He had tried—really he had—but thinking about Miyuki only brought back the memories. Of them when they had first met in high school, of them on their wedding night, of them sleeping side by side in their bed. Of her smile, laugh, playfulness. He really missed her. He would do _anything_ to have her back beside him. He _loved _her.

He used his glasses as a cover to wipe his eyes of the salty tears. Now was not the time to cry over her like a helpless child. He had to be _strong_ in order to help Fuji, Eiji, and Oishi. And Miyuki would have wanted that of him. She wouldn't have let him ponder on her memory when there were others who still needed protection.

"I'm here because of you," he announced with new-found composure. "I have to make sure you and the other two survive as long as possible. And I'll do _everything_ I can to keep that promise. Miyuki would have told me to do so if she were here."

"What a bold statement, Tezuka," teased Fuji. "I thank you for your bravery."

"_You_ are the one who deserves the thanks," Tezuka said, "for saving my life once already."

The small brunette smiled again. "It was no problem, really," he said. "Eiji and I were getting kind of restless and lonely around here. You and Oishi–san were our only ticket to staying sane."

The two stared out at the sea of bodies below and shivered. It was terrifying to think that they could have been out there alone if not for their friends. And to be isolated down to one while the undead walked the streets—they shivered again—was even scarier. It would have surprised them to last more than a day by themselves out in the apocalyptic wasteland that was once Tokyo.

"Ne, we should go back down to the other two," Fuji suddenly mumbled through the silence. "They're probably still wondering where we are."

"Ah, but I believe it's more of a worry than a wonder," Tezuka replied with a small smile. A (rather cute) giggle was the only answer he received in return, but it felt good to hear nonetheless.

* * *

Eiji shivered at the sound of the creatures outside. He _hated _having to take a sleep shift. It was just so terrifying to have to sit there in the dark, _alone_, and keep watch to make sure nothing broke in. He hated the night enough _already. _He did _not_ want to stay awake for it in the middle of the apocalypse.

He impatiently looked down at the watch Fuji had given him the first night. It was a decorative and shiny silver, too expensive for his taste, but it was practical for their situation: heavy-duty, waterproof, and solar powered. What better way to tell time in the midst of such chaos?

He clicked one of the buttons on the side and watched the screen light up a bright green. The time read two-thirteen. It had only been three minutes since his last check. It felt like _hours_. Why was everything dragging by so slowly (even those creatures)? Why did he have to sit there—basically in the fetal position—and drive himself crazy with his own thoughts? Why did they all agree to take two hour shifts? Why was he such a scared-y cat?

He jumped when the blankets beside him rustled. He could practically feel his heart jump out of his throat. But then he realized that he was just being too paranoid, and it was making him a lot more excitable than usual.

"You scared me, Oishi-san," he whispered sharply. "I almost had a heart attack."

"Gomen," Oishi mumbled back. He sat up beside the redhead and rubbed at his tired eyes, "I just have to take a bathroom break. Do _you_ need to go?"

"No, I can wait until Fujiko-chan gets up," Eiji replied. "Go ahead and relieve yourself."

"Thank you."

Oishi stood and stretched before making his way to the stairs. All of them had agreed to only use the second floor bathrooms just in case the water was ever shut off—they certainly didn't need the lobby to smell of fecal matter—so he quietly made the dark hike up with no complaints (not that he would anyways).

Eiji curled up again with a sigh. He just wished he could go to _bed_. Or at least wake up from the nightmare that surrounded him. How were Fuji, Tezuka, and Oishi able to cope so easily? They seemed so calm and collected about everything. And there he was, a baby, freaking out because one of them needed to use the toilet. What kind of adult was he to have the bravery of a five year old?

A minute or two ticked by slowly. Oishi eventually came back down and snuggled in beneath his blankets with a sigh of content. Lucky. He got to be all cozy and sleepy while Eiji had to sit there and lose his sanity. It was just _not_ fair. Oishi was older than him—_he _should be the one on guard in the middle of the night.

"Stupid egghead," he pouted to himself. "I hate you, Oishi-san."

His face suddenly flushed a deep red when he noticed Oishi sit up and stare at him again. Oops, that wasn't supposed to be heard. He really needed to get his mouth under control—or was it his mind? It was probably both.

"What was that about you hating me, _Eiji-kun_," Oishi asked lowly. He looked a little put-off.

"Ano…" Eiji scratched at his cheek nervously. "I didn't mean it that way. I was just kinda… frustrated. The words slipped out of my mouth before I even thought about them… Gomen…"

His eyes fell to his lap. How could he be such an _idiot_? How childish did he have to be to say something so rude out-loud like that? And right in front of the man he was talking about?

His hands came up and slapped each side of his head. _Stupid!_ He was so _stupid!_ Oishi was going to hate him for sure. And then they would be just as bad as Tezuka and Fuji. Everyone was going to fight. And then they would all be dead.

Fingers grasped his wrists and gently pulled them back down to his lap. "Eiji-kun," Oishi sighed and smiled, "I know you didn't mean that. You're too sweet to speak ill of someone."

"Nya, don't use that word," he shot back. "You sound like my boyfriend when you do."

They both blushed and turned away. _Boyfriend_? Way to make things even _more _awkward. Now Oishi was going to think he was gay. He slapped himself again out of frustration. It was just _not _his night.

"Gomen," he whined, "I didn't mean it like that, I _promise_! It was just weird for you to call me sweet! Because I only say that to _girls_! I'm really _not_ gay!"

Oishi looked confused. "Did I say you were?" he asked.

"Well… n-no…" Eiji shook his head. "I guess not…"

There was a low chuckle. "Are you always this nervous about talking to people, Eiji-kun? Or is it just me?"

He flushed again and buried his face in his knees. Why _was _he getting so nervous and shy all of a sudden? Usually he was really outgoing and friendly—and he _had_ been the day they met—but maybe he was just too tired to function properly.

"I-I don't know…" he mumbled against his legs. "I guess I'm just… really out of it right now."

Oishi smiled and pat at his back. "We all are, trust me."

"But you three hold it in so well," he protested. "And here I am breaking down before your eyes."

"And you're probably the healthiest out of all of us _because_ of that," stated Oishi. "You let your emotions out, and show them, rather than keeping them bottled up like Tezuka, Fuji-kun, and me."

The redhead squeezed his eyes shut to will away the tears. Somehow Oishi knew _just_ how to make him feel better; it was as if they had been friends for _years_ instead of days. He was really a good person though. And he seemed—when he wasn't fuming from insults—to be very forgiving. Eiji had called him an _egghead_ for goodness sake; he should have been _furious_. But the words seemed to have just rolled off his back and out of his memory.

The sudden screech of one of the creatures outside made them jump. Oishi gulped and pulled his blankets up around him. Eiji whimpered and hid down beside Fuji. It was quite nerve-wracking to hear such noises echo in the dark. And it sounded so close too—only about a block away.

"I hope they haven't found us, nya," whispered Eiji. "I don't wanna die yet."

"I think they're just riled up," Oishi replied. "The night seems to change their behavior."

The redhead nodded and crawled over to snuggle up against him beneath the blankets. It was so nice and warm there. He felt really safe. And Oishi seemed to think so as well. He didn't even object when Eiji laid his head on his shoulder. Because it was just a sign of affection, and Oishi really liked people like that. Ones who were not afraid to show how they felt.

Minutes passed by in silence before Eiji abruptly collapsed back against the mattress and let sleep overtake him. Oishi only smiled and gently covered him up in the blankets. The poor boy obviously needed rest; it was best to just let him sleep out the rest of the night. He could wait up for Fuji by himself. And it was really no problem when he had a cute redhead sleeping beside him on his bed.

* * *

Posted February 1, 2013.

So you can see that the Golden Pair relationship has started to develop in this chapter. The next few chapters will show rapid progression, as Eiji finds he's more comfortable with Oishi than even _Fuji. _So they will be together long before Tezuka and Fuji, who have a lot more obstacles to get through. Tezuka _was_ married before he met Fuji, and the arrival of another character in chapter four will change Fuji's focus from Tezuka, to him/her.

So anyways, please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

This happens one week after chapter two! Just thought I should point that out, so you can all keep up with the timeline! (P.S. Updates are not going to come regularly for this. It's not my first priority fic, and it takes a while to write each chapter, so expect an update only about once or twice a month. I have other things coming out, though, so keep an eye out for those. :D)

Summary: When the zombie apocalypse encompasses Tokyo, only four remain alive and uninfected.

Pairings: Perfect Pair and Golden Pair (Maybe some more later on).

Rating: (Overall) M (This Chapter) M: Masturbation and attempted sexual assault.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tenisu no Ouji-sama, sadly.

* * *

The Fight of their Lives

Chapter Three

* * *

Pots and pans flew every which way as Eiji frantically searched through the hotel kitchen for anything even _remotely_ edible. He could hardly believe that they were down to_ twelve _cans already. Starvation was _sure _to kick in by the end of the week.

He glanced over at Oishi, who seemed to have the same amount of luck he did, and watched him rip open the kitchen freezer as a last-ditch attempt to find _something_. But it was still just as empty as it had been before. There was nothing left for them to take.

Eiji fell to his knees in defeat. That was it; they were going to die within two weeks. There was no food left to keep him and the others alive. They would all starve and perish in that lousy hotel. And then the undead would eat their remains. He hid his face in his hands. It was just so horrible!

He heard Oishi slam a pan onto the floor in frustration. So he _wasn't _the only one scared out of his mind at that moment; Oishi was, too (and quite obviously at that). That meant they could at least freak-out _together. _Who did better to comfort him than Oishi anyways? Even _Fuji_ wasn't that skilled, and they had been friends since elementary school.

He got back to his feet and slowly shuffled over to Oishi. "_Please_, help me," he whined. "Make me feel better about this."

* * *

Tezuka glanced over the map a third time. There just _had _to be a food supply for them somewhere nearby—in a restaurant or office building maybe. Searching through_ any _place that had not been raided or emptied in the outbreak was the best way to start. But he only knew of a handful that could _possibly_ be intact, and most of them were across the city.

Fuji leaned down beside him to better read the tiny print of the map. It reminded him so much of Miyuki; she used to read their business documents that way. Her long hair would always splay down over her shoulders, and every time, he would pull it back into a bun and kiss at her neck until she playfully pushed him away.

She was so very different from Fuji, and yet he found so many similarities between them. Their hair was one thing. Soft, shiny, sweet-scented—the kind of hair his fingers could get lost in for hours. Then there were the eyes. Fuji had the brightest and most _uncommon _blue eyes he had ever seen. Even _Europeans_ did not possess the kind of irises he did. They were just so… beautiful and unique.

And his body, it was completely feminine. His waist curved inward just slightly—it was easy to notice when he wore _really _tight shirts—giving him a subtle hourglass look that was only to be found on females. And his height and weight did nothing to deter that androgynous appearance. He just looked so dainty, _fragile_, helpless. It was almost worrying to know he carried a rifle around with him wherever he went. What if he hurt himself?

And his face looked like that of an angel. His soft, pale, _flawless_ skin stretched out over a most wonderful bone structure. Everything was well-defined without sticking out too much. And all of that _beautiful _canvas space was accented by a plump pair of pink lips, a small and rounded nose, thin honey-brown eyebrows, and the most adorable pair of ears to ever exist.

Fuji Syuusuke was _gorgeous_. He was _perfect_. He was _celestial_. He was—

Tezuka snapped back to his senses when he heard a whimper beneath him. What had he been _thinking?_ Calling Fuji all of those words—they were _meant _for Miyuki. He wasn't even_ attracted _to Fuji; they were both _male. _And he was straight the last time he checked. So when did his thoughts turn so drastically? When did he forget about Miyuki in favor of a man? When did he actually _stop_ to admire Fuji and his… _looks?_

There was a shift against him. He looked down to find Fuji uncomfortably sandwiched between him and the lobby counter. His wonderful cornflower eyes were squeezed shut, probably out of fear, as he desperately tried to shove away the insistent knee between his legs. Okay… so maybe it _wasn't _fear.

Finally he stumbled back from the counter—what had he _done? _How could he let his id just take over like that? He was _supposed_ to be Tezuka Kunimitsu: calm, cool, and collected. But attacking Fuji showed that he was really _none _of those things. He was just an out-of-control pervert trying to make up for the loss of his wife. And who better to vent on in their situation than a cute little androgynous boy?

He looked over to the counter and noticed Fuji was still there. He was watching him cautiously, probably too scared to move at the risk of another attack. But did he even know what the sudden ambush was _really_ about? Was he scared because he thought he was going to get hit again, or did he _know_ that Tezuka was ready to tear off his clothes and fuck him senseless?

The heat rose inside him again. He could only _imagine_ how the boy actually looked _naked _(though his clothes did little to hide him). And to hold him down against a solid surface while his body was assaulted with sweet pleasure… Tezuka suddenly had an even _stronger _urge to run over and do what he pleased with that lithe body.

But he faltered in his first step. What he desired was _wrong_. He was practically fantasizing about _rape_, because there was no _way _Fuji would consent to him. Was he even _old_ enough to? He only looked about sixteen. And why would he _want _to have sex with a male anyways, androgynous or not? He was straight_—straight. _Fuji probably was, too.

His mouth opened to apologize—really he was sorry—for everything he had thought about and done in the past ten minutes. But he was interrupted before the words could even leave his mouth. And just _who_ was the obnoxious person to break his train of thought—none other than Kikumaru Eiji, of course.

His laughter echoed through the lobby even when he wasn't in the room. How could Fuji and Oishi _stand_ that awful racket? All it ever gave Tezuka was a headache (a mild migraine maybe). But it was also the perfect distraction from his perverted fantasies. He had already forgotten his urge to tear Fuji apart with his—

So maybe the thoughts were still there; but at least they had died down a little. He didn't wish for Oishi and Eiji to walk in on him when he was… _with _Fuji. He would never hear the end of it otherwise... though they would probably prefer to just kick him out onto the street instead. And that was something he would much rather _avoid_.

"Look what we have, nya!" the redhead shouted excitedly upon his entrance into the room. "Oishi-san and I found five cans for us to eat!"

Fuji finally tore his terrified eyes away from Tezuka as he moved around to his friend. "Good job," he replied with a feigned smile. "That will give us another few days to search."

"Not very many though," Eiji pouted. "We'll still have to go out this week and find more—wherever it may be."

Oishi took a seat around the barrel while the other two talked. Something was wrong with Tezuka, he could sense it, and it seemed to be pretty severe. Maybe he was sick. Had his body finally surrendered to the disease? Or had something happened between him and Fuji again?

He decided against inquiring though. It was none of his business what went on between the two, unless they were trying to kill each other. And Tezuka would be sure to say something if he was sick. He wouldn't want to become infected while they were in his presence; it would only cause _more _trouble.

"Oishi-san," Eiji suddenly turned to him with a big smile. "Can I sit in your lap, nya?"

"Sure," he nodded happily. That redhead was just too cute for his own good. Who could say no to him?

The boy couldn't look _more_ delighted as he plopped down—face-to-face—and cuddled up to the strong body in front of him. He even purred and nuzzled to show his satisfaction with the little arrangement. And right then, Oishi knew _exactly_ why Fuji called him a Kiku-neko: his shows of affection were very cat-like.

Fuji giggled as he joined them around the barrel. "Eiji-neko-chan wants to be pet, Oishi-san," he teased, "so you better do it before he scratches you."

"Nya," Eiji playfully meowed to them, "nya, nya."

Oishi smiled before his hand rubbed across a soft and curved back. He felt it shiver under his touch. But Eiji merely mewed out his appreciation and asked for more. So he gave the "neko" just what he wanted. And he quite enjoyed doing it, too, despite the glares (from Tezuka) and coos (from Fuji).

And he knew he just _had _to say it again: Kikumaru Eiji was the cutest person (cat) he had ever met, and he wanted (and hoped) to stay friends with him for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Fuji absolutely _refused_ to wander off to his balcony that afternoon—not after what Tezuka had done to him. He was quite scared, really, of what would happen to them if he did. It was no real surprise to himself that he was attracted to the man (probably the main reason he idolized him so much), but to be jumped so unexpectedly by such a stoic person was kind of scary. Not to mention the fact that Tezuka was straight, which meant that his little outburst was _solely_ about lust… or anger.

So he opted to sit around the fire barrel and chat with the rest of them (which was more like sit and watch Eiji and Oishi practically flirt with each other). He stayed leaned back in his chair the whole time, trying to keep as much security around him as possible, and had his deep blue eyes trained on Tezuka until they finally agreed it was time for bed.

They all snuggled into their mattresses—Eiji with Oishi that time—and let the unconscious take over. Or at least _those_ two did. But Fuji was too scared to actually go through with it. Knowing Tezuka was awake (for first shift) and in the same room as him was nerve-wracking. What if he tried to assault him again? What if he _did_ and actually succeeded? What would become of their little group if one of them turned out to be a rapist? Would he be kicked out? Would they be _forced_ to survive together still?

Fuji shivered and curled up into the fetal position. He didn't want to be raped; least of all by the man he respected most. Consensual and love-driven sex was fine (because he had masturbated _far_ too many times to the thought of that handsome man), but id-powered rape was just _terrible_. He wouldn't let himself become a vent for lust and anger. And he _didn't_ just sleep with someone for the hell of it (though he was really still a virgin).

He heard a sharp exhalation of breath that made him cringe. Tezuka was probably on his way over to fuck him right then. He was going to pin him to the mattress and force himself inside until the pain was gone—if only temporarily. And then they would go on living as if nothing had happened. Or maybe Oishi and Eiji would have to kick his ass and throw him out before he could try it again.

More heavy sounds emanated from behind him. This was it. Just a few more seconds and—

His eyes snapped open when he realized that there was no movement around him—no dip in the mattress or anything. And the sounds continued but they never grew closer. Tezuka was still in his original spot; he was still in his own bed. Maybe he wasn't going to attack after all. But just _why_ was he panting like that then?

Fuji slowly turned himself over and waited; Tezuka didn't seem to notice him. So he snuck a little peek out through his long eyelashes, over to the figure two mattresses away. And what he found was a sight he _never_ expected to see in the apocalypse:

Tezuka was masturbating—_furiously_.

His pace was _way_ too fast for enjoyment (Fuji almost whispered for him to slow down a little), and he pulled on himself harder than was _ever_ necessary with each quick stroke. It was painful just to _witness_ how red and raw his flesh had become from the abuse; Fuji could only imagine how it possibly _felt._

He must have _really _missed Miyuki.

But of _course _he did; she had been his _wife_. And he was certainly out to prove that point by muttering her name under his breath when his movements grew jerkier and more desperate. Fuji could tell he was getting close… but did he _really_ want to stay and watch the finale? Could he really stand to watch the person he idolized climax without losing control of himself? And Tezuka was straight, so there was almost _no_ possibility of things going right if they decided to "come" together.

A low groan was cast into the darkness just before Tezuka shuddered out his release. Fuji could only lay there and watch with wide eyes as long spurts of pearly liquid splattered across the marble floor in front of him. He had to admit that Tezuka had one _hell _of a come-shot. And the heat in his own crotch only _grew _as he continued to stare at that shiny white puddle. Too bad it could never be shot across his face or in his ass.

It took Tezuka a while to regain his composure—but it was to be expected after such an intense orgasm—so Fuji seized that perfect opportunity to turn over and feign sleep again. But he was _far _from tired; now he was just plain _horny_. But Tezuka would be sure to notice his little "issue" if he were to move to take care of it. And his loose sweatpants were really no help to the shuffle he had whenever he sported an erection. So his only _true _option was to just let it die on its own. _How comfortable. _

He _refused_ to move (or even open an eye) when Tezuka padded around his mattress and over to the staircase. He was too afraid to get caught. He would probably have his scalp ripped out again—or worse. Tezuka was _not _the kind of man to mess with. And he would be downright _furious _if he found out that Fuji had watched him masturbate, especially if (_when_) he found out that the small brunette was gay.

There was a long silence. No sounds could be heard of the creatures outside. Eiji and Oishi slept quietly (and snuggled up quite intimately) on their respective mattress. Tezuka was "secretly" cleaning himself up on the second floor. And he was there all alone to listen to the nothingness of the night. In a way it was enjoyable—there was a sweet peace that almost made him forget about the _damned_ apocalypse—but at the same time it teasingly messed with his fragile mind. He felt almost as if he was falling into an abyss... Hell perhaps. The quiet tried to lure him into a state of calm even as he told himself it was a false security. Terror and pain still lingered outside the four walls that held him in. His inevitable death loomed nearer and nearer with each minute. His chances of survival dwindled as more of those beasts caught his lovely scent in amongst the stench of the decayed.

That dark and wonderful silence was everything _but _what it appeared to be.

A shiver shot up his spine; he suddenly had a nagging urge to just give in and move over with Eiji to snuggle up against his back. Who cared if Oishi was on his other side? Who cared that three grown men would be sharing _one_ mattress? At least they would feel secure and warm with each other, and who could comfort him better than Eiji now that their families were dead? But the answer probably would have been the same even if they _were _alive—no one.

His childishness got the better of him, though (as he figured it would), and soon he was pressed up against a beautiful backside that he never wanted to depart from. Eiji was just so warm and soft. He was _definitely_ better than any pillow when it came to comfort. No _wonder_ he and Oishi were practically intertwined beneath the sheets.

But he had to admit he was jealous. Eiji was _his _best friend—there to hold and protect _him_. And yet he seemed far more content to snuggle up to a man they had met only eight days before. What about Oishi was so special anyways? They all knew he was the real coward of the group, and he seemed _far _too worrisome to be fun or likable. And of_ course_ he was a good man for wanting to keep Eiji happy and bubbly all the time. But that only meant he had replaced Fuji as the shoulder to lean on.

He was now a _best friend_.

_The _best friend. The one Eiji would rely on more than anyone. The one he would run to when he had a problem. The one he would _snuggle up to _when he needed reassuring physical contact. And Fuji would sink away into the shadows to be forgotten... or to be raped by Tezuka.

He shuddered at the thought and pulled Eiji closer to him. Everything was just too much. His mind was going on a tangent it should have never sought out in the first place. But what was there to stop him in the midst of such a dark and ominous night, when he knew he was already going crazy from the lack of food and safety around him?

Why did his thoughts keep going back to Tezuka? The man had only attacked him _once_ in their eight days together. But he was acting like it was a daily occurrence—like Tezuka had already raped him and was coming back for more. But was he _really_ reluctant for that to happen? Or was he stuck on it because he secretly wanted Tezuka to just jump him and take every ounce of innocence he had? There was no doubt in his mind that he _did_ wish to have sex with that handsome mold of flesh… But under what pretenses did he _really _want it? Had he somehow become a masochist? Or was he just into weird fetishes and fantasies that involved him being assaulted by his idol? Either way the idea made him shiver.

His blue eyes drooped with sleepiness as the minutes slowly ticked by. He was _beyond _tired, which meant that he _really _needed to get some sleep before his shift started. How terrible would it be for him to pass out in the middle of his guard? What kind of irresponsible person would he be then?

So despite his worry about Tezuka, Oishi, and the creatures outside, he closed his eyes and willed himself to be carried off into dreamland…

At least until Hell woke him up again.

* * *

Posted February 26, 2013.

Review please! I love to hear your thoughts! And yes, Eiji and Oishi will be together within the next few chapters (probably two or three more). Fuji and Tezuka will take a bit longer though. And I swear a happy ending is coming! I won't do one of those dumb endings where everyone ends up dead anyways, even after fighting so hard. That's just... _terrible. _I promise I won't do that to all of you!


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, so... it's been over a month since I've updated... Sorry about that. But here's the fourth chapter, just in case you were about to kill me for waiting so long. A short summary of this one is that someone new is found, and that Oishi and Eiji reach some tension in their relationship. Hope you all enjoy, and I ask that you review to tell me what you think!

Also, this chapter takes place two days after the third one.

Summary: When the zombie apocalypse encompasses Tokyo, only four remain alive and uninfected.

Pairings: Perfect Pair and Golden Pair (Maybe some more later on).

Rating: (Overall) M (This Chapter) T: Not too sure why, but I just wanna be safe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tenisu no Ouji-sama, sadly.

* * *

The Fight of their Lives

Chapter Four

* * *

Tezuka froze and dropped his pistol back to his side. "Oishi," he called softly, "come here."

"What is it," Oishi asked as he stepped up beside him. "Did you find anything good?"

"Good… not so much…" Tezuka pointed to what he had discovered inside the dark and abandoned apartment, his whole body inflicted by terrible shakes. Oishi followed his gaze quickly, worriedly, and soon came to rest on a small boy huddled down in a corner.

He was alive. He was uninfected.

"A child," Oishi shook his head in disbelief. "And he has somehow lasted this long by himself," he took a small step closer and watched as the boy curled further in on himself. It was really no surprise that he would be scared of the two large men—considering they also carried weapons—when he was stuck all alone in the middle of the apocalypse. And it seemed that only _luck _had kept him from a most unfortunate death by the bloodthirsty beasts outside.

"What should we do," Tezuka whispered lowly. He had no idea how to comfort children. He had never had the need to. "We cannot just leave him here."

Oishi nodded his agreement. "Let's call Fuji-kun and Eiji-kun to help us," he replied. He pulled an old walkie-talkie from his belt loop—the same one the other two had with them a floor down—and pressed on the "talk" button as he held it to his mouth. "Eiji-kun," he called, "are you there? Tezuka and I need your help up here on the fifth floor. Do you and Fuji-kun think you could come? And quickly, please."

There was a short moment of static before, "Hai, Oishi-san, we're coming up right now. But… can you tell us what happened, nya?"

Oishi pushed down on the button again and spoke. "I think you will figure it out pretty easily when you get here. Tezuka and I… we're a little disadvantaged in this kind of situation…"

Tezuka shook his head disappointedly, then turned back to watch the boy. "Ne," he said, "we're not here to hurt you, you know. We want to save you—protect you. Do you think you can allow us to take you with us, back to our home?"

"Iie… I want Kaa-san…" the boy cried. "I want Tou-san… Nii-san…"

Oishi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "He must have lost his whole family in the breakout. I bet he is the only one left alive."

Just then, the door at the end of the hall burst open, and Fuji and Eiji jogged their way down the hall to their two companions. They were both out of breath—covered in a _lot _of blood—they were tired and hungry. But they had their weapons at the ready, just in case.

"You wanted us," Fuji panted out between strangled breaths. "Is it bad?" Tezuka motioned into the apartment with a tilt of his head, and the tensai somehow knew to drop his rifle as he stepped around the corner curiously, and peeked inside. "Oh, no," he suddenly gasped, "are you okay, sweetie?"

The boy perked up when he noticed the newcomer. Fuji was a lot smaller than the other two, pretty, and had a soft voice that lulled him into a sweet sense of security. "Iie," he replied quietly, before he unfurled himself from his corner, "but now that you're here… Angel-san…"

Fuji flashed him a small smile. "No one has ever called me that," he admitted. "Thank you very much," he took a hesitant step closer to the boy, and was inwardly relieved when there was no sign of resistance. "So… can you tell me your name, sweetheart?"

"Echizen Ryoma desu," said the boy.

"Ryoma-kun," Fuji held out his hand and beckoned for Ryoma to go to him. "Please, can you come along with my friends and me? We will protect you from the bad things outside this apartment complex. We don't want to see you to get hurt, do you understand?"

Ryoma stood up, slowly, and inched his way over to the tensai. "Are you my new Kaa-san, then?" he asked, too naïve to realize that his family would never return to him. "And they are my Tou-san and Nii-san and Nii-chan?"

Fuji giggled and nodded. "If you want us to be, we can. But just in case you want to know our real names…" he picked Ryoma up when the two of them met in the middle of the room, "Fuji Syuusuke desu," he turned to the other three in the hall and pointed to each of them in order, "that is Tezuka Kunimitsu, after him is Oishi Syuuichiro, and last is Kikumaru Eiji. Do you think you can remember all of those?"

Ryoma gave each of them a thoughtful look. "Tou-san, Nii-san, Nii-chan," he excitedly repeated his previous nicknames. "Tezuka-san is Tou-san, Oishi-san is Nii-san, and Kikumaru-san is Nii-chan," a small finger landed on Fuji. "And Fuji-san is Kaa-san, because he is pretty like one."

Eiji abruptly (though it was not unexpected) began to bounce up and down in the hallway . "Hoi, I get to be a Nii-chan!" he cheered. "I always wanted an otouto or imouto, and now I get one!" he ran over to Ryoma and ruffled his dark hair. "Ne, Ryoma-chan, wanna wrestle with Nii-chan later? We've got _lots_ of beds back at our hotel, so we can jump around and be rough without getting hurt! How does that sound, nya?"

"I guess it would be fun," Ryoma acquiesced.

"Well," Tezuka loudly cleared his throat to draw their attention back to him, "now that you're with us, Echizen-kun, we should head back to the hotel. It would be best to stay locked up inside when night falls, or those things' changed behavior could quite possibly overrun us."

Oishi knelt down to pick up their things with calm haste. "Ah, I agree. The dark seems to make those things run crazier than they already are. So, we have to make sure we're nowhere _near _them by the time they start at it."

"Then, shall we," Fuji looked to Ryoma, who nodded his approval. "I can carry Ryoma-kun, but that means the three of you will have to cover for me. Tezuka, you can use my gun if you wish to. And Eiji, do you mind carrying my bag for me? I will be able to move faster if you do."

Eiji gave him a thumbs-up. "You got it, Fujiko-chan!"

Tezuka stooped over and picked up the rifle he admired so much. The stock was still warm from when Fuji had carried it, and it seemed to fit just _perfectly_ in the crook of his arm. The barrel was straight and polished, too, offering a wonderful aim to anyone wielding it. Fuji obviously cared greatly for his firearms.

"Just be careful with it, _Tezuka_," the tensai whispered harshly as they stepped out into the hallway together. "That rifle is worth a lot more than your life… by _my _standards, anyways. If I see even a _scratch _on it when we return home, you know what will happen to you. Ne?"

"Kaa-san is scary," Ryoma snickered when he saw Tezuka freeze. "He can make even _Tou-san _look uneasy."

… … … … … … … ... …

The five of them sat around the fire barrel for dinner (a small one). Fuji had chosen a spot next to Ryoma, of course, and gave him the most sizable portion of all when it came time to hand out the bowls. He wanted to make sure the healthiest out of them all was the one who was naïve to everything. And the boy _deserved_ to be spoiled anyways, considering he was only seven, which meant that if any of them were to survive long enough for a rescue, it would be _him _first and foremost.

"Eat slow, now," Fuji smiled as he placed the steaming bowl down on the chair in front of Ryoma. "You said you haven't had anything in a few days, so you can get sick if you consume it too fast, ne?"

"Hai," Ryoma nodded. Then he leaned forward and began to devour the delicious (albeit canned) meal that his stomach was just _screaming _for. It was just kind of hard for a young child to hold back when he had gone three days without _any_ kind of food. And Eiji was_ really _a good cook, even though he hardly had the proper tools to work with… beginning with a fire barrel for a stove.

"So, Ochibi-chan," the redhead smiled at him from across the way. "Wanna sleep with me and Nii-san later? We can snuggle super close and tell each other funny stories and wrestle and—"

"That doesn't really count as sleeping then, Eiji," Oishi piped up with a chuckle. "Perhaps he can just sleep with Fuji-kun for tonight, and do all of that fun stuff with you in the morning."

Eiji dropped his head in a pout. "I guess, nya…"

"Oh, don't look so upset, Eiji," Fuji said. "You still have Oishi-san to sleep with," he then leaned to Ryoma and whispered into his ear. The two of them started giggling after another moment—which made Eiji _incredibly _jealous and curious—and then they went right back to their warmed meals, teasingly ignoring the whines of the redhead.

"Nya, no _fair_," he complained loudly. "I wanna know what you said! Was it about me, nya?"

Fuji shrugged and cast a look back to Ryoma. They exchanged another round of laughs together.

"I just said…" the tensai explained breathily, "that Eiji-neko-chan would get jealous of Ryoma-kun if he was snuggled up close to Oishi-san anyways... because you two have become such a pair lately… It would be just plain _wrong _to put someone between you… especially when that someone is as adorable as Ryoma-kun..."

Oishi suddenly flushed a deep red, and fidgeted about as he looked down to his feet. "I wouldn't say we're _that _close," he mumbled, mostly out of embarrassment. "_Yes_, Eiji-kun and I have become wonderful friends, but saying we're a 'pair' is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Iie," Tezuka cut in, a hint of a smile on his lips, "Fuji is completely correct. The relationship you two have developed these past few days is borderline _homosexual_. And I find that rather _odd_, considering you have both claimed to be straight," his bowl tactfully hid his wink for Fuji and Ryoma, who merely burst out into laughs once again.

"Nya, you're all so mean!" Eiji shouted angrily. "I hate every _one_ of you!"

He abruptly jumped up from his seat, a motion that made Oishi flinch and reach out for him, before he exited from the room at full speed. _Jerks! _How could they_ say_ those terrible things, even when they were only meant to be teases? He and Oishi were definitely _not _gay, or in a relationship, or considered a "pair". They were just friends—_good_ friends, who understood each other. And if Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma couldn't see that, then they weren't really all that important to him.

Oishi was all that _really _mattered to him in the apocalypse.

… … … … … … … … …

"Oh, goodness," Fuji looked down to his bowl ashamedly. "I never thought Eiji would take that so seriously. We were only trying to be funny…" he turned his attention back over to Oishi, who was gazing longingly after the doorway the redhead had escaped through.

Fuji knew he really wanted to go comfort him. But it was just impossible to do so when he had been teased for that kind of behavior only a few seconds prior. "Ne," he nodded over to him to gain his attention, "go help him. He needs you more than any of us… and tell him we're sorry. We never meant to hurt his feelings."

Oishi glanced between him and the other two. "But… what you just said…" he murmured. "It really hurt me… I—Eiji and I are just friends… we…"

"And we apologize a hundred times over for what we said about it," Fuji admitted quietly, guilt laced into every word. "We really didn't mean it, Oishi-san. Perhaps… we're just jealous of the two of you, since we have no one that special to be there for _us_. You two are extremely lucky to have each other in this whole mess—_disaster. _So don't let us ruin it for you with a few stupid jokes, ne?"

Tezuka nodded in agreement. "Go talk to him," he echoed sternly.

There was a short moment of hesitation, but Oishi eventually rose to his feet and scurried off in the direction of the kitchen. He knew Eiji would be in there; it was their secret place after all.

When he arrived at the vast room, out of breath, and looked about, he found the boy curled up in a corner by the stoves, his face buried in his legs. Oishi could tell he was crying. "Ne," he called softly, taking a seat beside the redhead, "how are you doing? I hope you aren't too upset by what they said. Fuji-kun told me they were sorry, that they were only trying to tease you. He never thought you would take it so hard. He feels really guilty about making you cry."

Eiji remained silent, though his sniffles and whines seemed to come to a slow stop. Then he was lifting his head, looking directly at Oishi with bloodshoot eyes. The sight was painful to witness; he never wanted to see his friends hurt, least of all someone as innocent and cute as Eiji.

His hands moved of their own accord, drying away the rivers of tears until there was no evidence of crying left. Then he pulled Eiji close to him, until their chests bumped together in a tight hug. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his back in return, and felt a low sigh brush against his ear, which alerted him to the fact that his plan had worked. Eiji was calm once more, and soon the two of them would be back out in the lobby with the other three...

Or so he thought, until Eiji pulled back from him with a wild look of determination in his eyes, stared into his own, very confused, green ones, and lunged forward to bring their lips together. He was stilled at first, unable to move due to the sudden shock the kiss brought, but he was soon able to recover, and his hands roughly pushed at Eiji's shoulders, parting them for a second time.

The two of them sat there panting, eyes locked in an unknown battle. Eiji looked hot and bothered by the whole thing, and Oishi, well, he was still trying to get over the fact that they had just kissed, especially after that little fiasco back in the lobby.

"Okay..." he breathed, running a hand through his hair. "That was... Eiji-kun... why did you—"

"Because of what they said," Eiji replied coolly. "They said we've become a pair, and..." he suddenly seemed to grow nervous, "you know... I wanted to see if it was true..."

Oishi chuckled and shook his head. "But Eiji-kun, they said they were only teasing. Yes, we've become close over the last week, but that doesn't mean we've just turned gay for each other. We're friends—that's all."

"Nya, but... what if we're not," asked Eiji. "What if... we really _do _wanna be together? The way I've been acting around you since we met—it's completely different from the way I usually am... with a guy, at least. Normally, I only get all shy, playful, and cuddly when I'm with a girl... but you..." he turned his head away, probably out of shame, "you're different..."

"Still..." Oishi reasoned, shifting his own gaze down to his feet. "That doesn't mean we're... Maybe we're just more comfortable with each other than anyone else. Maybe we've achieved a new level of friendship we've never experienced before."

Eiji whined, clearly not satisfied with his answer. "But think about it! I've been friends with Fujiko-chan for _years_! Since elementary school! We've had sleepovers, and we've taken baths together, and once, he even kissed me! And yet, I've never felt with him what I do with you! There's no way this is just a friendship thing, Oishi-san! There just _has _to be more!"

He leaned forward and touched Oishi's cheek, coaxing him to look up at him again. "Are you... afraid, nya? Afraid of a possible relationship between us... or maybe you're afraid of people like Fujiko-chan?" he pressed a finger to Oishi's lips when he tried to speak. "Yes, Fuji is gay. To be honest, I'm surprised you and Tezuka-san hadn't figured it out on your own. He sure flaunts it enough," his gaze fell back down to where his fingertip rest. "Maybe we should... kiss again, just to be sure... Ne?"

Oishi felt his body begin to shake. Eiji was moving closer, and he was backed against a wall, leaving no way of escaping unless he pushed the poor boy aside and scrambled away as fast as he could. But then again, the hot breath brushing against his chin was... comforting, in a way. The feeling reminded him of his first (and only) girlfriend. Still though, it was Eiji there—not her.

"S-stop!" he shouted finally, once his brain caught up to him. "I don't want to do this! I'm straight! You're my friend! That's all we are! Now, I want you to get off me this _instant_, and stop trying to kiss me!"

Silence hung heavy for a moment, before he opened his eyes (though he didn't remember closing them). Eiji was staring up at him with a blank expression, his body just as still as his own. "Fine," he murmured, backing away. "I won't try to kiss you anymore. But..." he began to pout, "I wanna go to sleep with Fujiko-chan tonight. You can have the mattress to yourself again."

And with that, he walked off, leaving Oishi alone and panting in the kitchen.

* * *

Posted April 5, 2013.

What did you think? Anyone else want true GP in the next chapter? 'Cause I do. Maybe it will happen. Depends on what my head comes up with. And yes, Tezuka and Fuji will be too busy with Ryoma to really become a couple—at least for a few more chapters. And I may decide to throw one or two more people in. But like I said, it's all up to my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't be updating this fic all too often, but after the last chapter, I just got this wild urge to keep writing. My muse lit a giant fire under my ass, and so, I typed this chapter out as quick as I could with my slow fingers and brain, and I had a hell of a lot of fun doing so. I just went with what my mind came up with, and I'm actually quite glad with how things turned out, especially the progression of Fuji's and Tezuka's relationship (though they're not quite close enough to date yet). And I hope for Eiji and Oishi to be a couple soon enough (fingers crossed for next chapter)!

Summary: When the zombie apocalypse encompasses Tokyo, only four remain alive and uninfected.

Pairings: Perfect Pair and Golden Pair (Maybe some more later on).

Rating: (Overall) M (This Chapter) T_—_OC Death, talk of rape.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tenisu no Ouji-sama, sadly.

* * *

The Fight of their Lives

Chapter Five

* * *

The next few days were tense for everyone. Fuji and Tezuka still refused to be near each other most of the time, primarily because of their unfinished business with the "near-rape" incident; Oishi and Eiji avoided each other (more Oishi than anything) after their little moment in the kitchen, afraid of what might transpire between them should they speak or touch once more; and Ryoma, well, he was oblivious to it all, and sat around most of the time with Fuji, who taught him how to play hand games for entertainment. Eiji joined in occasionally, or threw Fuji down against a mattress and let Ryoma tickle him to no end until the three of them fell alseep from pure exhaustion.

But for the most part, a thick layer of foggy air surrounded them all, and none of them, except maybe Ryoma, seemed to be willing to open up to the others about it.

But on the thirteenth day of their stay in the hotel (because Tezuka liked to keep track of how long they were together), they decided that maybe, enough was enough, and that they had to group back together to find food. They were down to only three cans at that point, and Fuji could only continue to voice his worry about Ryoma the longer they sat around doing nothing. He wanted to make sure the boy stayed healthy, and the only way to do that was to eat.

So, he told the other three, one night when Ryoma was sleeping peacefully on their mattress. He made sure they were all around the fire barrel, attentive and serious and cooperative, before he explained that they either needed to move on to another part of the city, or have two of them go raid other buildings until they came across _something._

"We can't just sit here and let ourselves die," he said, staring the others down with nothing but complete seriousness. "Remember what we talked about on the first day here? We said that our families would be upset with us if we just gave up, and by us not working together, we _have_. Think of what they would say to you now, knowing what you've done, and what we're doing to poor Ryoma-kun by acting so immature and selfish. We... we really just need to find food, proper shelter, and then, once we're all ready, a rescue..."

Tezuka seemed to be the first one to break from his stubborn caccoon, and nodded his head towards the petite brunette. "I agree," he replied. "We need to find better provisions, we need to keep ourselves safe and healthy. And more importantly, we need to make sure Ryoma has all of those things in perfect quantity. He is only a child, after all, and sometimes, he doesn't seem to understand just how dire our situation really is."

"Nya, I think Fujiko-chan is right, too," murmured Eiji, before he cast a quick glance over to Oishi. He seemed to ignore him completely though, in favor of staring at Fuji and Tezuka.

"Then what should we do," asked Oishi. "Moving may prove to be hard, especially with Ryoma-kun accompanying us, but at the same time, sending only two of us out, now that those things know we live here, could be just as risky. And where would we go? Where would we search? And what could we _possibly _do about a rescue? We're in Tokyo, so I highly doubt we could make it far enough to reach the coast, to try and find a boat or something. And I doubt the hospitals would have any helicopters left on the roofs. Any uninfected patients would have been carried away on them the second the city knew of the outbreak."

Fuji sighed and intertwined his fingers in his lap. "That's all true," he admitted quietly, "but that doesn't mean we have the time to just sit around and think about it. We need to get this discussion over with as soon as possible, otherwise, one of us will be dying of hunger or weakness within the next few weeks. And I don't want that."

"So..." Eiji tilted his head curiously, "which is it, then? Do we move, or do we search for food in twosomes?"

The four of them fell silent, and several long minutes of deep thought had to pass before Tezuka made his own decision, and spoke up again. "I vote for moving," he stated, crossing his arms in a show of confidence. "A smaller place of residence means a lesser margin for error in the space provided. And if we could get close to a hospital_—_"

"Yes, but if we move," Oishi argued, "then we have to find a way to get all of our things to the new place_—_not to mention the fact that we would have to reinforce that place before moving in, which would be a feat all in of itself."

"Where would we even go, nya," Eiji questioned, "because as far as I know, this hotel is the safest place we can be. Sure, there's no more food, and our barricades aren't the best, but we're still out of harm's way as long as we stay inside. Are there any other buildings this strong? And are there any plausible food sources somewhere else around the city?"

Tezuka shrugged. "We won't know unless we investigate, which means, one way or another, we're going to have to leave. Whether it be in search of food, or a new... _home_, two of us have to head out to see. But rather than making multiple long trips to get food, should we find some, we should move into a worthy place close to it, where we can easily have it stocked up without too much worry of those things catching us."

"Well, then," Fuji glanced around the barrel at the other three, "who would go to look? My personal opinion would be for Tezuka and Oishi, considering their sizes and strength, but at the same time, Eiji and I have more experience with weapons, and can move quicker, since we're smaller."

Oishi sat forward in his chair. "I have to agree with you on that one, Fuji-kun. Tezuka and I know the city better anyways, considering we've grown up here, but then again, we need pristine protection if only two of us are to go. Tezuka and I can't necessarily provide that_—_the chances of us being overrun are far too great."

Eiji suddenly pointed over to his ex-best friend. "What if," he mumbled, "we did the next best thing? Oishi-san knows the city, and can carry quite a bit, should we find anything," he then turned his hand back on himself, "and I could be the protection for him. Plus, I could haul a couple things myself, if I needed to."

"That sounds fine to me," nodded Fuji. "But the thing is, you two aren't really on speaking terms right now, and Tezuka and I_—_"

"We can work through that," Tezuka interrupted, and rather rudely. "Besides, you need to be here for Ryoma, and if anything should happen, I can get him out while you hold those foul things off. Splitting us up from our closer friend may not be ideal in terms of relationship and teamwork, but it can surely help to save us in any kind of encounter with those undead."

Fuji sunk down in his chair and gulped. "I guess..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**(The Next Day)**

He cast a curious look over to Oishi, who was busy packing up a small bag of water canteens, flashlights, lighters, and a first-aid kit. Neither of them had spoken since the previous night, around the barrel, and frankly, neither really seemed to want to. Oishi was too busy talking with Tezuka about possible landmarks for food and shelter, and he and Fuji filled most of their time playing with Ryoma and "redecorating" the lobby.

But he knew they would just have to say _something _at some point. They were about to go out into the deserted city alone, where thousands upon thousands of those terrible beasts roamed. There was no time for arguing and ignoring when they were too busy trying to survive, to make it through the rotting crowds to their destination. If the two of them wanted to make it back alive, they needed to communicate_—_and effectively.

"So, do you really think we can do this," he asked quietly, more to himself than anyone else. "The city is really dangerous right now, nya."

Oishi tied the bag closed and threw it over his shoulder. "We can survive," he said. "You and Fuji did it for three days before we met you."

"Yeah, but me and Fujiko-chan were locked up in here for the most part," Eiji replied. "The only day we really left was the day when we found you and Tezuka-san trapped inside a group of those things."

"But you still did it, Eiji-kun," argued Oishi, turning to look at him. "And now, _we're_ going to do the same. But first, I want to apologize."

Eiji froze in his packing to look up. He was shocked that Oishi would be the one to make a first move. "Apologize..." he repeated, taking a small step forward. "Oishi-san_—_"

"No, let me speak first," Oishi sighed and looked away for a moment, almost like he was contemplating what to say. "I just... what happened in the kitchens the other day shocked me... and I went about my reaction the wrong way. I should have considered your feelings, and thought that maybe... what you feel for me really _is _beyond friendship. But I was just so scared... I come from a really traditional family, and the idea of me, the oldest son, being gay is..."

A pair of arms wrapped around his middle, and he smiled. "You're so silly, nya," Eiji murmured into his shoulder. "You should have just told me. You could have prevented this whole stupid mess if you had."

He chuckled. "I suppose I could have..."

"I forgive you, by the way," the redhead stated. "Do you forgive me, too?"

"Of course," he nodded. "But you realize we still have to talk about what happened. We need to settle what our true feelings are... whether they're the same or not."

He was nervous about what he might discover when that time came though, and could only hope that it wouldn't lead to another argument.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Oishi was the leader as they crept down the streets. He knew exactly where he wanted to go, thanks to his careful planning with Tezuka the night before, but as the two of them went deeper into the city, they found themselves getting trapped more and more. The beasts would be crowded together in the street, or down an alley, barricading their path for several blocks until they found a safer way around.

They would stand in front of building entrances, too, so neither could get in to explore. Shooting would only make the things alert to their presence, and sneaking by would be too risky, since they could easily be caught and dragged away.

"What now," whispered Eiji. "Do you wanna move on to the next place you were looking for, or should we risk trying to get in?"

Oishi knelt down behind a truck and sighed. "Hold on_—_let me just think for a second... This building has a good chance of containing food, and possibly shelter... but at the same time, there has to be at least _thirty _of those things blocking the doorways. And the next place on the agenda is still ten blocks away..."

"Sounds to me like we should just go for this one, nya," Eiji said, peeking out to look at the building once more. "All we have to do is get ourselves inside, then hide down for a few minutes while we lose those things. As soon as they're gone again, we can start to search."

"Yes, but that still leaves the matter of actually getting _in _there," Oishi shook his head. "I think we should just pass on. We have too big a chance of getting caught."

The redhead shrugged, then lowered the gun in his hands. "If that's what you want, nya. You know this place better than me, so if you think we can't get in, we won't even try. Come on, let's go to the next one."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Fuji would have gone up to his balcony with Ryoma, had those beasts not been there to ruin the experience. Just the mere _mention _of those things had the poor boy cowering in fear, and not even a tight hug, a kiss, or soft words of comfort could help. Tezuka explained that he had probably seen them when his family was still alive... or maybe, his family had been turned into them the last time he saw them.

They carefully tried to coax the real answer out of Ryoma, telling him that once he got it out, he would feel much better, and that he could be properly consoled if he did, but he remained stubborn. Not so much as one word could be uttered without him curling into his shell of security, and crying. So soon enough, Fuji called a stop to everything, and just sat at the barrel with Ryoma in his lap, rocking him back and forth gently until he fell alseep.

But that left just _one _little problem: the fact that he and Tezuka were alone, with no one to witness their actions. Yes, he was terrified, and yes, he was sure Tezuka would try something again, since he had attempted something before. He was always staring at him, with hazel eyes dilated and swimming with lust, and Fuji was just _sure _that that feeling was directed right at him. He was the closest thing to a woman, after all, in their little five person society. Why would Tezuka hold in his desires when there was a pretty, petite androgynous boy at his disposal?

After laying Ryoma down on their mattress to nap, he took a slow, hesitant seat in his usual chair, as far away from Tezuka as he could get at the barrel without appearing suspicious. He really didn't want to give away his nervousness, because that could only fuel Tezuka to attack quicker, more forcefully. No, he had to remain cool and tactful, and if he were as much a tensai as everyone said he was, he would come up with a way to keep Tezuka off of him, no matter what he did.

A long hour passed by, and neither said a word. Tezuka had set about to examining one of the maps they had, calculating the most likely location of their two friends, and what they could have possibly discovered at that point. Fuji was growing restless though, and the silence didn't help. The longer they sat there without doing anything, the more stress he felt press down upon him, and he soon began to shake at the idea of Tezuka just lunging forward over the barrel and ravishing him.

Another half an hour came and went, and he had had enough. He needed to do _something _to lighten the air between them, and then, just maybe, he could make Tezuka forget all about his thin, pliant body beneath his own. "Listen," he began, voice soft and shaky even as he told himself to sound more confident, "I know we've had some... issues between us, especially on that first day... but I just want to thank you for being here to protect me, to protect _us. _After what I said and did to you, you have no obligation to help me... but you insisted, anyways. So, again, thank you, Tezuka."

There was a pause, in which Tezuka pulled back from the map and folded it neatly on his lap. But then he was staring back at Fuji, trying to read his face for any underlying motives; he only found one. "Ah, you're welcome," he responded coolly, "though I believe you deserve some kind of kindness after what I did to you the other day."

He watched Fuji stiffen anxiously, and knew he had found his mark. Yes, the two of them were still on hard ground about that little... _moment _of weakness, on his part. But of _course _Fuji would be scared about that; he had been just a short time away from being raped, and had he not thrown Tezuka from his own perverted thoughts, the situation probably would have progressed to just that.

"You understand why I might have done that, right," he asked, still sounding all too calm for the conversation subject. "Miyuki was important to me, and after she was gone... I was lost. I was desperate for a solution to my stress, and the tension that surged through me each time I thought of her. You were just the unlucky soul to be standing next to me when I snapped, though I must say that you're to blame for some of that. The way you were acting reminded me of her completely, and your looks are something to be admired, just as hers were. And I know you didn't realize you were tempting me, but I hope that my explanation will keep you from doing so in the future."

Fuji looked utterly confused and surprised. There was just no _way _he had been tempting Tezuka to attack him. _Sure, _he liked the man, had had a crush on him ever since he had first appeared on TV alongside his father, but never in a million _years _would he purposefully tease a straight, grieving man into being with him. He preferred normal relationships anyways, not ones that came about because of some heavy flirting, uncontrollable lust, and weak willpower.

"N-no," he said, shaking his head, "I would _never _do that to you. What you did to me was _your _fault. Even if you found a connection between Miyuki-san and me, you still should have had the ability to hold yourself back. I never met her, I never knew how she acted, I would never hope to copy her actions and know that I was doing so, taunting you as you grieved for her. What you did, how you trapped me and almost..." he gulped, "that was all on _you_. What happened to us on the first day together, yes, that was me, but you attacking me was _your_ fault. No one else is to blame."

Tezuka sighed, quite near ready, as Fuji could tell, to jump up and slap him across the face. "You really think you're all innocent in this," he seethed, curling his hands into tight fists. "You think that a little pretty-boy like you can just walk around in your tight clothes, moving your body in such teasing ways, without expecting any sort of repercussion? Do you really think that a man like me, or Oishi, or Kikumaru, could just sit there and watch you act like a little slut, then forget about all of it so easily? Do you really think that they haven't thought about doing dirty things to you, or that I haven't either? We may be straight, Fuji Syuusuke, but given the situation we're in, you're the next best thing to a woman as we can get. One of these days, if you keep acting the way you do, you will learn that the hard way."

"I am _not _a slut, thank you very much," argued Fuji. "I've never even had sex before! And yes, I realize that you three may think about me sometimes, but as of right now, _you _seem to be the only one having trouble with control! And instead of telling me about it before, you decided to just jump me out of nowhere, and then blame it on me! Maybe if you had just explained your feelings earlier on, that never would have happened!"

Tezuka angrily slammed his hands against his chair. "Do you honestly think that you would bow down like a good boy and apologize if I _had _said anything? From what I saw of you when we first met, you probably would have done it more, just to tease me, just out of _spite_!"

"I told you I was sorry for what I did, and you said you were fine with that!" Fuji shouted, before he jumped to his feet. "And I am not so heartless as to bring you down when you're already in such pain! I understand that you loved her, that the way she was taken from you was far too unfair, but never would I try to further upset your grieving by acting like her! _Or _by acting like the 'little slut' that you think I am!"

Tezuka also got up from his chair, and leaned forward over the barrel as far as he could. He was more than livid with the tensai, his words, his actions, his purposeful denial of everything he had done. "Listen to me, you whorish, disgusting, stupid little brat_—_"

He was interrupted by static, and it came from the walkie-talkie laying on the lobby counter behind him. Immediately, once he heard a voice echo in through all of the background noise, he forgot all about his argument with Fuji, and ran over to answer the unfamiliar vocalization calling out for help.

"These aren't strong enough to pick up something outside the city," murmured Fuji quietly. "That means..."

"Hello, is someone there," Tezuka asked the radio. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Please, tell me your name in return."

There was more static, drowning out any kind of discernable sound that he could possibly translate. But then, after another minute, just when he thought the signal would give out, he heard a clear, calm voice answer to his request.

"We're trapped in one of the hospitals," the unknown person explained. "Anyone out there, please help us."

Fuji moved over to the large map laid out across the counter. "I wonder which one, ne. There are so many spread throughout the city."

"Ah, I can ask, though," replied Tezuka, pressing the "talk" button on the walkie-talkie once more. "Listen, we have friends out searching the city right now, and we can get in touch with them through our radios. If you could just specify which hospital you're in, we can send them out there to help you."

"Hai," was the delayed response, "we're at_—_"

Tezuka very nearly dropped the walkie-talkie when he heard a scream echo through the speaker. Then there was yelling, scrambling, and pleading as their caller rushed to help his companions... before everything went quiet.

"Oh no," Fuji whispered; he sounded just as shocked as Tezuka felt. "They... they didn't make it..."

Tezuka dropped his head. "So it seems..."

"That could have been us, you know... Our arguing could have made us blind to an ambush, and then we would be... Ryoma-kun would be..." Fuji looked up with tears in his eyes. "We have to stop. We have to start getting along. I don't want to lose any of you. My family's already gone, and so are my friends from back home. And I would be absolutely _devastated_ to lose the only four people I have left. Tezuka, _please_, we must stop our immature feuding. We must work together. We _must _survive this disaster, and be proud to say we did so in one piece."

Tezuka took a step forward, and held out a nervous hand. "Agreed," he said. "Besides, Kikumaru would kill me for being the cause of any of your deaths... even if he himself was dead."

Fuji giggled, then took the hand offered for him to shake. "Be careful, ne. Eiji may be playful and innocent, but he cares a lot about his friends. He would do anything to protect them... or to exact revenge on their deaths."

"Ah," nodded Tezuka. "Now, no more fighting between us. No matter the issue, no matter the location or the circumstance, we will refuse to let our guards down. We _will _live through this, and all together."

* * *

Tell me what you think of the chapter, okay? And I'm still jumping to write, so the next one may be out just as quickly as this one was! I'm actually really excited to be writing this fic, and I hope to finish quickly (or quicker than some of my other ones, anyways)!


End file.
